Maple Leaves
by AngelicTara
Summary: Rose Weasley always looked at things in a negative perspective but she is in for a life thrilling roller coaster when Scorpius Malfoy jumps into her life. Will she always be the same old girl or will new things in life turn into a new Rose? First fan fiction by AngelicTara.


**Maple Leaves**

 **A/N: This all belongs to J .K .Rowling, no profits are being made. Ok? ARE YOU DONE BLOODY ASKING ME YET? –A.T**

Chapter 1: Stressing Out

Rose Weasley was lying on the grassy lawn of Hogwarts, when a somewhat beautiful maple leaf fell, right in front of her. She looked up into the sky, and saw the great big maple tree dropping more and more leaves around her.

Maybe even Mother Nature is telling her to stop daydreaming and focus on the future or else her life will drop as quick as a maple leaf to the ground.

Rose was stressed out, this was her sixth year in Hogwarts and she was panicking even more than the years before.

Prefects meetings were clashing everywhere, her 'buddy' sessions were tiring, there were so many homework and most of all, trying to get Head Girl. These were one of the most puzzling and hard problems in life that Rose was facing.

As if it was better that her cousin, Lily Potter is telling her to, _'Have some fun in life! Or Hogwarts, for now.'_

Oh how much she wished she could have some fun!

Rose carefully closed her eyes, _'Head Girl or fun?'_ Head Girl. Rose wanted Head Girl. Head Girls needs productivity and hard work, not lying around and daydreaming.

Rose stood up and brushed off all these leaves in her clothes and hair, started to get her book bag and walked off to her common room. She can study there and everything will be alright.

As she walked along the corridors, Rose thought, _'This will be the new me, I'll be more productive and I will never daydream again! I'll go the common room and- '_

WHAM!

Rose slammed her body into someone else, someone rather strong for all that it mattered, for that somebody caught the petite Rose before she landed hard on the floor and had somehow managed to catch her book bag in one hand as well.

"Thank you- " Rose started to say before recognising who had caught her.

"YOU!" Rose snatched back her book bag from her saviour's hand and glared right up at him, completely ignoring the red flush passing through her face. Yes, it's a him.

"Why, little Rosie, isn't that a rather impolite way to thank your _Prince Charming_ who saved you and your enormous book bag?" He sneered at me, a little smirk at his lips.

"Don't call me Rosie, you little-" Rose stopped. Little what? As she ransacked her brain for a snippy and smart comment, her _Prince Charming_ smirked and said rather loudly, " Aw- little Rosie can't find a nice comeback? Does she need her family to back her up?"

Rose fumed, "Shut up! I don't need my family, they're….. annoying!"

 _Prince Charming_ laughed and said, "Why, really?"

Rose blushed and fumed at the same time, annoyed that she had blurted out her secret. Her family was rather annoying, which wasn't exactly a lie. She then replied with a mumble that only a mouse could hear, "Shut up… Malfoy…" And off she ran to the common room.

But then, that mouse had to be Scorpius Malfoy, who could hear anything around him.

When Rose entered the Gryffindor common room, all she could see was crowds of people dancing and laughing and talking. Some kind of party was going on and Rose was not interested in it.

She went in the Girls' Dormitory and found Kiera Thomas sitting in her bed with a book. Kiera was very quiet and all was surprised when she got sorted into Gryffindor instead of the other houses. She was a nice dorm mate anyway.

Kiera smiled at Rose, "Hello Rose." Kiera put down her book and used her robes to clean her glasses while smiling and greeting her.

Rose replied, " Hey Kiera. Lily here?" Rose dropped her book bag next to her wooden chest and flopped down into her bed.

Kiera shook her head, brown curls spilling all over her head. "Saw her raving downstairs."

Rose sighed, Lily was always the type to disappear to go to the party when Rose needed to talk to Lily. It's like she got a bloody radar or something.

Kiera chuckled at Rose's reaction to Lily's actions at the party downstairs. Rose half-hearted smiled back as well.

"You look tired." Kiera suddenly said. Rose raised an eyebrow tiredly, was it really showing? "Yes…" Rose found herself loss for words.

"Maybe you should sleep, I'll bring you dinner." Rose thanked Kiera for being such a good friend and dorm mate.

Rose curled into the cool sheets in her bed, and started to melt into darkness. Studying can wait later, she'll talk to Lily later about meeting Malfoy and she can do her prefects duties later…..

It wasn't long until Rose fell fast asleep.

 **A/N: First Chapter, kind of short but kind of hoping it'll be fine, go on tell me, is it fine? Review it and comment anyways? I'm seriously so tired… Love- A.T**


End file.
